


TLC

by PBnJ



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Agender Character, Bathing/Washing, Caring, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protectiveness, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBnJ/pseuds/PBnJ
Summary: Eddie sometimes feels low. Luckily, he now has a body roommate/lethal protector who can help him out when taking care of himself is hard.





	TLC

[Eddie.]

“Yeah.”

[Let me help you.]

Venom expected him to get angry, but all they felt was a weary resignation. “Okay. Fine.”

Venom didn’t waste any time. They covered their person’s body, got up from the couch, and went to Eddie’s room. They tackled the laundry first. Venom neatly folded the clean clothes and tossed the dirty ones into an already half-full hamper. They would go to the Laundromat later. Next, Venom started picking up trash. They got nearly two trash bags’ worth of food wrappers and old papers out of the room.

Eddie’s living space was more habitable. Now it was time to take care of Eddie himself. Venom headed into the bathroom. After selecting a clean washcloth and towel from the beansy bathroom closet, they went back under Eddie’s skin. Eddie willingly took a backseat as they disrobed him with his hands. Eddie’s bladder was full enough to be bordering on painful, so they had him go before they turned on the shower. The physical relief comforted him a little bit.

When he stepped into the shower, the water was too chilly for human comfort. They adjusted the temperature control knob with Eddie’s hand and kept him from feeling the cold in the meantime. When the water was just right, they soaped up the washcloth and set to work. Calm steeped through Eddie as they washed him with his own hands. They were thorough, washing behind and inside of his ears and going between every toe. They even washed inside his navel.

They used the directed amount of shampoo and really worked it into Eddie’s hair. Venom covered Eddie’s eyes as they rinsed. Lastly, they broke out the conditioner. It was a brand that Anne had used; Eddie had liked it enough to buy it for himself after they’d broken up. Venom used just a hint of their nails to skritch Eddie’s scalp while they waited until it was time to rinse. Exactly five minutes after they’d applied the conditioner, Venom rinsed it out. Satisfied, they shut off the shower.

They dried Eddie off and got him dressed. They applied deodorant before pulling his shirt on. When Eddie was dressed, Venom steered Eddie to the kitchen.

“You’re not done yet?”

[No. We have to get some food into you.]

“But I just ate, like, an hour ago.”

[It was three hours ago. And a king-size Snickers does not count as a meal.]

“Picky, picky.”

[Shut up.]

Venom heated up some slightly freezer-burned mixed vegetables and checked the best by date on an instant pasta meal before zapping the pasta-y goodness in the microwave. As the food cooked, Venom poured a tall glass of cool water and had Eddie drink it. The water refreshed him. When the food was ready, they plated it up. Eddie’s appetite woke up after his first few bites, and they allowed him to feed himself. (They briefly took over again to make him finish the vegetables.)

After the meal, Venom washed the dishes and then headed back to the couch. They found a comfortable position for Eddie and then manifested outside his body. Venom wrapped themselves around Eddie in an embrace and licked his neck in long strokes. They rubbed his back as he relaxed against them. Eddie didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Venom could feel his gratitude, and the glow that they knew was his love.

Eddie was having trouble staying awake.

[Sleep.] They licked his cheek. [I’ll wake you in a little bit so we can go to the Laundromat.]

“’K.” His voice was thick with sleepiness. “Okay, interstellar Alexa, set a timer for sixty minutes.” 

[Fuck off.]

Eddie smirked. As he slipped into sleep, Venom spooned him and rubbed his stomach. 

In a little bit, they would finish doing the laundry. For now, Eddie would digest and rest, and Venom would keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Washing is a HUGE hurt/comfort weakness of mine. 
> 
> I'm also very weak for someone being there for their partner when the partner is feeling crappy and unlovable. 
> 
> Protective Venom is my jam. They care a lot about their special human. 
> 
> Depression sucks, but Venom's not going anywhere. They're sticking with Eddie no matter what.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 <3


End file.
